Love me
by Coreyyy
Summary: Will Harry stay with Harry or will he go and face Voldemort, and guide Harry to safety once he dies or will Harry be a hero and save the day?


Love me  
Pairing: D/H  
Genre: Romance  
Rated: M  
Author: Coreyyy  
AN: I will need at least 20 reviews before I can make a sequel, 20 or more. Thanksss.

It was hard for one Malfoy to love another, let alone be friends with a person. Malfoy was the kind that could not love a person no matter what the odds, no matter how good they looked he couldn't love them. Malfoy's cant love. Malfoy's wont ever love.

Harry walked outside into the fresh breezy air and sighed, he gazed around at the students who were busy doing their work, it was either essays or catching up on study. Harry looked at the darkened circled sky above him a few metres away, he noticed who it was pointing down at. Harry raised his eyebrows at the hooded figure standing near the lake, he eyed him closely, he had never noticed him before. The hooded person kept his hood on him and never showed his face, no one seemed to notice or bother to look at him, Harry wondered about this. He saw the dark hooded figure walk away from his spot and disappear into the dark forest. The hooded figure looked twice both ways before walking into the forest. Harry looked back at the students, and decided to follow the stranger into the forest, he didn't know what he was getting himself into but he had to find out who that was.

Harry quietly followed the person in the hoodie, as he did he tripped over a stick and landed flat faced on the ground, the hooded figure spun around in fright. He saw Harry, and walked towards him. He took off his hoodie, and Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

It was Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Harry's arch nemesis since first year. Harry wondered why he was out in the forest at this time of day,

"What are you up to, Malfoy?" Harry asked, struggling to get up,

"You can't be here Potter, go back to the castle," Draco said, looking around just in case of danger,

"Why not, huh?" Harry asked, placing his hands on his hips

"Because it's not safe, especially in the day time, and little boys like you should be doing your homework," Draco snarled,

"Nice, Malfoy, bravo. That really hurt me. Boohoo, really, are you trying to get up to mischief?" Harry asked, with concern,

"What's it to you, Potter?" Draco asked, stepping closer to him, Harry could feel the tension between the pair of them. He knew something was about to happen, either Malfoy would get real angry and punch him, or just not be bothered and walk off. Harry could smell Draco's peppermint breath, and Draco's eyes were fixed on Harry's, looking intense, and stressed.

Draco gazed at Harry, waiting for an answer, he rolled his eyes and sighed,

"Come out with it Potter! What's it to you?" He asked impatiently,

"I don't know, I wanted to know who you were and what you were up to!" Harry replied,

"Typical Gryffindor's, always wanting to know who's getting up to mischief so they can save the day, and make everybody feel oh so safe and protected. I am over you, Potter, you think you're a hero, yeah, you fought off lord Voldemort, but that doesn't make you more of a man, it doesn't make you powerful, in fact i think you're probably the weakest link at this point," Draco said,

"Weakest link? Where's all this coming from? You are such a snob, Malfoy, you don't care about anyone but yourself, you're a prat and a stupid little rich boy who thinks nobody else matters, you're mean, nasty, and disrespectful towards everyone for no reason, and do you know why? Because you're lonely and have no one to hug or to hold, or to love," Harry poked Malfoy's chest with his finger,

"Shut it, Potter, that's completely untrue. Malfoy's never love, they cant love. You know that, I don't want to love a person either because all they will do is end up hurting me in the end and I'm sick and tired of being so damn hurt all the time," Draco said in frustration,

Harry rolled his eyes, "You're so damn stubborn,"

As Draco heard noises and voices behind him, he put on his hood, and pushed Harry into the bushes so he couldn't be seen. Draco turned around, and waited for them at that very spot. He nervously held his hands together on his stomach, trying to look relaxed. He looked at the hooded figure before him, those hands looked familiar. Harry knew who it was, Lord Voldemort, this time in a different body.

"This time, I'm going to get Harry Potter," He said,

"This really isn't necessary," Draco said, not looking him in the eye,

"Do you, Malfoy? You don't think its necessary for me to kill Potter? I have tried so many times, but I have always failed around him and now that Dumbledore has gone, he is not protected. You hate him, remember? But, you could befriend him for me, it will take a couple of weeks to make it a big success, befriend him, and then tell him you want to show him something in the forest, and then, I will do it, I will finally have my wrath!" Voldemort said, fisting his hand in the air, and then looking at it with satisfaction.

Draco nodded, "Yes...sir,"

"You know the consequences Malfoy, you made an unbreakable promise, and if you break it, you will die, you don't want that, do you?" Voldemort asked, he turned around and headed back into the forest. Draco hung his head, Draco heard Harry come out of the bushes behind him, he turned around to face Harry.

"I didn't want you to see that, you're a victim Potter, and if you come anywhere near me you WILL be killed, do you want that?" Draco asked,

Harry shook his head,

"I don't know why you decided to be a death eater Malfoy, the whole bad look, it doesn't suit you," Harry shook his head, "There's better things in life then becoming a death eater, so much better things. Think about it," Harry said, turning around and walking out of the forest. Draco sighed, and stared up at the grey sky surrounding the forest. He scratched his head, confusingly and when Harry had left for the castle, Draco followed behind.

Harry walked into the great hall, and saw Hermione and Ron over by the dungeons, talking. Harry walked over to the pair and stood in the middle, not listening to half of what they were saying. Harry looked back as Malfoy walked in, with his hood on, the three of them looked at the hooded figure, Draco eyed Harry but then looked ahead and disappeared into the hallway.

The Hufflepuf'fs and Ravenclaw's began to talk about him, in a way that wasn't very pleasant. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, who both looked extremely confused and Hermione looking a bit terrified at that. Harry set off to follow Draco, he caught up to him in the boys bathroom, Malfoy felt sweaty and hot. He pulled off his shirt and nervously scratched his neck.

"Malfoy?" Harry said behind him, Draco froze. He completely ignored him, Draco looked down,

"Why are you in here?" Draco asked, shakily,

"I want to know what's going on," Harry said calmly,

"Back off, Potter, I can fight my own battles, I don't need a hero to save the day, it's not going to be you, alright?!" Draco said in an irritated voice,

Harry stood there, calmly. He placed a hand on Malfoy's tense shoulder, Draco growled as Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, he shoved him off and stepped a few paces back.

"Stay away from me Potter," Malfoy ordered, pointing a shaky finger at Harry,

"Malfoy...Calm down, please," Harry pleaded,

"NO!! You will not trick me, I know what you're up to, Potter, trying to get me to trust you, when I know bloody well that I can't, you wouldn't even BEGIN to understand what I'm going through, nobody in this DAMN castle knows. Nobody, not even you," By now Draco was shaking, his whole body was shaking like mad, Harry had never seen Malfoy this upset and angry at anyone before, and it was intense.

"I can help..." Harry said, placing a hand out,

"I gave you my help at the start of the year, Potter, do you really think I'd accept your pity help now?" Draco asked, his eyes looked bloodshot, Harry sighed and his arm relaxed at his side,

"Alright...Then I'll have to make myself help you, and disobey your orders," Harry said,  
"I'm serous Potter, stay AWAY from me," Draco said, Harry knew how serious he was,  
Harry knew that Draco needed a shoulder to cry on, and a hug as well to feel loved, Harry walked towards him, slowly. He gulped, not knowing what to expect.

Harry reached out his hand to Draco, Draco looked at him, still looking seriously angry. Draco's chest was heaving, and his fists were clenched.

"I told you...get...away...You don't want this to go ANY further..." Draco whispered,

"I do," Harry admitted, "I know you...Malfoy, better then anybody,"

Draco suddenly cupped his hands around Harry's throat, and pushing him against the toilet door, pushing his body against him.

"You...You know NOTHING," Draco whispered, Harry's throat began to slowly lose breath as Draco's cold hands wrapped around his neck, he knew that Draco taking his anger out on him was worth it because at least he took away his pain. His misery, and his anger. Harry could see the fear, the loathing hatred in his eyes when he looked at Harry. Harry gasped for air, but Draco continued to tighten his grip around Harry's neck.

"You shouldn't of meddled in my business..." Draco said, panicking as Harry was losing breath, Draco breathed heavily, he let go of Harry, and he was shaking as he did. Harry gasped for air as Draco let go, he collapsed to the ground. He coughed, over and over, his breath sounded wheezy. Draco looked down at what he had done to him, he blinked, Draco pulled Harry up by his sleeve, Harry was shocked and scared, but felt he knew what was coming, maybe a punch in the face.

Draco pushed Harry against the door again, and pushed his body against Harry's, Harry gasped as he felt Draco's sudden erection. Draco crashed his lips down onto Harry's warm ones, Harry had never kissed a boy before so this was his first time. He was shocked at the sudden surprise, but didn't feel the need to let go of the kiss. Draco ran his hands through Harry's messy hair, and grabbed at it. Harry moaned softly in Draco's mouth as he did, he had never felt this about a boy before, or let alone wanted to ever do this with a boy until Draco began kissing him. Draco pulled away, Draco heard Harry whimper, but he turned around and walked out of the bathroom. Dazed and confused, Harry rested his head against the door, breathing heavily and his mind was racing about what had just happened. First Draco wanted to kill him, now he wanted to kiss him. Harry sighed, he was seconds away from his death before Malfoy managed to prevent the choking.

Harry clutched his heart, still breathing heavily, still shocked at what had just happened. He looked at himself in the mirror, and saw the fingernail marks that Malfoy had left on his neck, they were big. Harry ran a hand through his hair, and leaned against the sink, looking down into it, he took off his glasses, he turned on the tap and ran some water into his hands. He threw it over his face, and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I wonder if Hermione and Ron will notice..."Harry said to himself, calming down, he ran his finger over them, and shook his head in confusion. He walked out of the bathroom, he looked back and realized Malfoy left his shirt by the sink, he picked it up and ran around to find a Slytherin. Once he caught up with Crabbe and Goyle, he walked over to them.

"Uh, I think this is Malfoy's, he left it in the boy's toilets," Harry said, shoving it into Goyle's arms, Harry walked away and didn't look back at them. He walked to the Great Hall, he saw Hermione and Ron sitting down eating chicken and potatoes, he sat down on the opposite side.

"Harry, what's happened to your neck?" Hermione asked, noticing the fingernail marks,

"Itchy spot," Harry nodded, he looked at her and then down at his plate, she eyed him curiously,

"Well I think I might head off to bed," Harry said, "You haven't even started eating anything!" Hermione called out. Harry ignored her completely and looked down as he was walking, he didn't notice he had bumped into someone and looked up,

"Potter..." Draco nodded and mumbled, walking away from him as quickly as he could, Harry felt confused, and weird every time he saw him, or talked to him.

Harry walked off, as night fall fell, Harry knew Malfoy was going to come outside sometime, so he waited by the tree. As he saw Malfoy walk out in a hooded like figure, he walked towards him.

"What do you want?" Malfoy asked, his back was turned on Harry, he knew his presence was near. Harry fell silent, nothing came out of his mouth except his breathing, he had no idea what he was going to say.

Draco turned around, and looked at Harry, "Answer the question, or I'm leaving,"  
Harry panicked, he didn't want Draco to leave him like this.  
Harry walked up to Draco, and stood on the second step, closer to his body. Draco grabbed his hood and pushed it back, and Harry could see the beautiful face of his arch nemesis.

"I want..." Harry began to say,  
Draco waited, impatiently, "I want you to love me," Harry said, his green emerald eyes gazed into Draco's, Draco grabbed the back of Harry's head and kissed him deeply, Harry moaned during the deepening long kiss, he gasped for air but kissed Draco back just as passionately. Draco's breathed heavily against Harry's mouth as he pushed his tongue down into Harry's mouth, further, wanting more. Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair again, caressing his head softly.

Draco moaned softly into Harry's mouth, begging for more by running his tongue around his mouth and tongue, asking for more entrance. Harry obliged, they both began to moan frantically during the feeling of the kiss. Both boys were pulling at buttons and pulling off pieces of clothing, Harry ran his hand down the center of Malfoy's smooth chest. He ran his hand slowly down his stomach, and past his thighs. He was eager, and willing, Draco was suggestive, and cunning.

Harry reached down into Draco's pants, grabbing at his full erection. Draco gasped and moaned as he felt Harry rub him up and down, Harry pulled out his hand and pushed Malfoy on the ground, feeling quite excited and willing. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, as Harry opened Draco's legs wide, he pulled off his pants, and his boxers underneath. Harry saw Draco's erection for the first time and was stunned at how big it actually was, his eyes widened, and his heart thumped.

He ran his fingers and stroked them down Draco's erection,

"Can I fuck you?" Malfoy moaned softly,

"This is my first time," Harry said nervously,

"It will only hurt for a little bit," Draco said, staring into those scared eyes,  
Draco deeply kissed Harry, Harry kissed back just as deeply, both moaning in pleasure at each other's satisfaction. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, sitting on Draco's hard erection.

"Wait," Draco said, pulling away from the kiss, he placed his fingers on Harry's bottom lip, Harry opened his mouth and let Draco's fingers slide inside. Harry closed his eyes as he sucked on Draco's fingers; Draco thought he looked amazingly hot while he did it. Draco pulled out his fingers and slid them into Harry's entrance, weaving them in and out of his hole, Harry gasped against Draco's neck. Harry moaned in ecstasy, as Draco pushed his fingers up further into him, making him shiver and moan in pleasure.

Harry moaned, he groaned as Draco took them out. Draco teased Harry a little with his erection, rubbing it against his hole softly and gently, Harry's breath began to breathe heavily into Draco's neck, gasping with surprise, Harry felt Draco beginning to push his erection in. It felt weird, but it also felt sore.

"You're so damned tight, Potter," Draco said, not looking pleased, he pushed further into him with force, Harry gasped and clutched his hands onto Draco's broad shoulders. Harry moaned into Draco's ear at the erotic pleasure he began to feel inside him, Harry felt pleasure and pain mixed together, but the pain slowly began to die down and it was just pleasure. Draco began to thrust his hips into Harry, as manhood serviced him with sexual desires. Harry felt like he was in heaven at that moment, his manhood pushed further and further into Harry, until it hit his prostate and released Draco's semen. Draco groaned as he let himself go in Harry, he collapsed on his back puffing. Harry enjoyed the feel of Draco's manhood being in his entrance,

"Can we leave it in for a few minutes?" Harry asked with willingness,  
"Yes," Draco puffed,

"That felt heavenly," Harry admitted,

"Mmmm..." Draco moaned,

"Malfoy, can I ask you something?" Harry asked, sitting up.

"Go for it,"

"Do you love me?" Harry asked, staring into Draco's eyes,

"Uh... This was great Harry, I have to go," Draco said, in a rush to put his shirt back on,

"You don't do you?" Harry asked, teary eyed,

Draco looked at him, he felt a rush of pain soar through his heart, like his heart had just been stabbed a million times. He felt horrible, but knew that this was the only way to get rid of him before he was hurt.

"No, Potter, I don't, you need to understand," Draco whispered, "I can't love you, not now, not ever, I can't, do not try to get me to love you, it isn't going to work, we are not going to work, end of story," Draco said assertively, Harry grabbed his shirt angrily, he put it on and turned on his heel, not glancing back at Malfoy. Draco knew Harry was mad at him, he couldn't stand that thought either, he looked at the forest, and then back at Harry, and before he could say anything Harry was storming into the castle.

Hermione noticed Harry's angry eyes as he stormed in through the doors; he ignored everyone who looked at him.

Ron walked over to him and stopped him, "You alright, mate?"

"Stay...away from me," Harry said madly, his chest heaved, he pushed past Ron and everybody in front of him.

"What's up with him?" Ron asked, "He looked awful,"

"I'll talk to him," Hermione said, she caught up to Harry along the way to the Gryffindor common room, she stopped him and gave him a worried look.

"Harry?" Hermione asked,

"What, Hermione?" He frowned,

"Why the long face?" She asked, looking concerned,

"Why cant everyone just leave me alone?!" Harry asked, pushing past her,

Hermione was shocked, he had never done that to her before and wanted to know what was really going on with him, She decided to investigate.

Later that evening, Draco was busy in the forbidden forest with Lord Voldemort, and Professor Snape.

"Did you get the boy?" Voldemort asked,

"No, sir. I can't," Draco lied,

Voldemort stared into his eyes, and he knew he was lying.

"You're a fool, Malfoy, you can't do as I order, you made that promise to me. I thought you were a man, and right now, you aren't to me, I will vanish you from this earth if you do not do as i ask, if I don't get him within 24 hours, you are GONE," Voldemort said, an d he disappeared in smoke.

Draco panicked, "Snape... I don't want to die, I can't die,"

"Then get the boy!" Snape hissed,

"NO," Draco said madly, and ran out of the forest,

Malfoy walked into the castle, feeling horrible and disgusting. He spotted Ron and Hermione,

"Where's Potter?" Draco asked, in a hurry,  
"He's in the common room," Hermione said, "Why?"

"I need him, would you go get him?" Draco asked,

"Uh, sure," Hermione shrugged, "Come on Ron,"

Ron looked back at Malfoy weirdly, Malfoy twiddled his thumbs nervously, looking around at people who stared back at him. He ignored them and waited for Harry, he paced up and down the entrance, thinking.

Hermione and Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room,

"Apparently Malfoy needs you?" Ron asked,

"Tell him I don't want to talk to him,"

"You should tell him yourself, I am not your owl, get Hedwig too," Hermione said grumpily, walking out of the common room,

Ron shrugged at Harry, who merely just ignore him. He sighed, and walked out of the room, he set off to find Malfoy. He looked all over, and then found him standing nervously in the entrance hall. He gazed over at him, Malfoy ran up to Harry as he saw him walk down the stairs.

"We have to go," Draco whispered, grabbing his sleeve,

"Go where?" Harry asked,

"Somewhere far away, where no one can find us," He pulled Harry towards the door in a hurry,

"Malfoy! What is going on?" Harry asked, feeling uncomfortable,

"I'll explain outside, Potter,"

Draco grabbed his sleeve and pulled him outside, into the cold dark night fall. He explained to Harry, everything that had happened In the Forrest, and Harry understood completely. He ran off to grab his broom, and Draco waited on the steps.

Draco sighed, looking down at his hands. He knew he would die soon, but if it was to save Harry's life it was okay with him. He knew if he died, he would of helped Harry. Draco waited impatiently, tapping his foot against the wet grass, it had been raining that night. He felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Lets go," Harry said softly,

Draco loved the sound of Harry's voice, it was so soothing and relaxing to him.

"I'm only doing this for your safety Potter, not because I want to protect you, but its just because I feel the need to," Draco said, grabbing his broom and getting on it.

"Right," Harry mumbled, not even sure if that sentence he just said made sense to him. He got on the back of the broom behind him, and wrapped his arms around Malfoy's waist,

"Where are we going, anyway?" Harry asked,

"Somewhere where we're both safe," Draco replied,

"How about the Leaky Cauldron?!" Draco yelled

"Sounds good!" Harry nodded, wrapping his arms around Draco tighter,

Hours had passed and they were flying for a few hours until they saw a building called the leaky cauldron. Draco halted the broom, he put his foot on the ground once they landed, Harry got off. Draco carried the broom over his shoulder, and knocked on the door. A man opened the door, and he looked at the boys in front of him,

"Ah, Mr Potter, what brings you here?" He asked,

"We were wondering if we could have a room for at least a few weeks," Draco looked away from the mans eyes, "Life and death situations,"

"I see," The man nodded, "Right, follow me,"

The man led them downstairs, to a small wooden room, he opened the locked door, he whispered a spell underneath his breath and walked in,

"This room will keep you both safe, I know a spell that will not let anyone else in the room during the night, no matter how hard they try Alohomora," The man smiled,

"Thank you, this means a lot," Harry nodded with a smile,

"If you need any food be obliged to use the downstairs area," The man nodded, and smiled, he walked away from the room and into the other room. Harry sighed, and wrapped his arms around Draco,

"Harry…"

"What? Can't I cuddle my man?"

Draco pushed his arms away, and closed the door tightly shut,

"You have to understand, I could easily die tonight, or any time for that matter and I wont be here anymore, do you know how that feels right now? Do you even understand?" Draco asked,

"Of course I do, Malfoy, I understand completely, you're scared, you fear it. I know you do, I fear it too, but I will keep you safe no matter what. I can fight off Voldemort I've done it many other times and I am perfectly capable of wiping him out. I will protect you, Malfoy, because I love you," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Malfoy again.

Draco flinched at the warmness he felt when Harry touched him again, "Draco, I want you to feel loved,"

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Harry pressed his finger against Draco's lips

"Shhh," He whispered, and gently pressed his lips against Malfoy's, Draco closed his eyes and tasted Harry inside his mouth as he kissed him deeply. He never knew what it felt like to be loved, but it felt damn good to him. Harry ran his hand through Draco's blonde soft hair, and continued to kiss him deeper, his tongue rolling over Draco's and underneath. He massaged Draco's tongue with his own; he wrapped a piece of blonde hair around his finger and smiled during the kiss.

Draco winced as Harry began to touch his body, running his finger down his chest and leaving butterfly kisses on his neck.

"Potter, I cant, not like that, I just want sex," He sighed,

"Fine, forget it then, I'm going for fresh air," Harry complained, walking out of the room, he grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around his neck. Draco was left alone in the room, he felt bad, but knew he couldn't do anything for him at the same time. He watched him go, and a look of worry and concern swept across his face, and he never worried or was concerned about anyone until he met Harry. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, and then sat on the edge of his bed, twiddling his thumbs.

Harry sat outside on the cold footpath; he looked around at the busy street of people that day. He missed Sirius, he missed his friends. But he knew he had to be there for his own safety, he sighed as he looked up at the blue sky. He wondered if anyone back at the castle even knew he was gone, he ran his hand through his hair, and covered his face with his hands. He felt like a mess, he felt like his life was being controlled. He shook his head, and tried to forget what he was thinking. Draco didn't want to be romantic with him, but he was keeping him safe from harm, and not many people do that for Harry, not even his enemies, and he was grateful. He wanted to be prepared though, from when Voldemort did try to find him and try to kill Malfoy, he wanted to be ready.

After a long few minutes of thinking, Harry walked back into the Leaky Cauldron. He walked downstairs and to his room, where Draco had fallen asleep on the bed. Harry leaned against the doorway and smiled,

_I guess I'm that lucky._

_He thought to himself._

He closed the door quietly, and walked over to the bed. He lay next to Draco on his stomach, and wrapped his arm around Draco.

"Harry?" Draco asked, distracted from his sleep, decided to wake up,

"Yeah?" He asked, Draco turned over on his stomach too,

"I'm sorry," Draco said, softly,

"Do you know, how long I have waited to hear that from you, Malfoy?" Harry asked, with a smile,

"You are still a bastard Potter, but… I think I have feelings for you…Feelings that I wouldn't see myself having…" Draco said, sighing,

Harry looked down at his hands and nodded, he understood perfectly.

"I love you Draco, not from the first moment I saw you, but now, I have realized that, you're not my enemy anymore. You're not the person I thought you were, you're my one true love, you protect me, and that means more to me then anything else in this world," Harry admitted,

Draco smirked, "Potter, the sweet talking can wait. I want to make love to you, before I do go,"

"You're not going anywhere, I will be ready, when he decides to show his face," Harry said truthfully,

he tightly held Draco's hand, and stared into his icy grey eyes, and for the first time, he saw a wide smile across Malfoy's face.


End file.
